


Winter Rain

by Hyuckieaus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuckieaus/pseuds/Hyuckieaus
Summary: "You know standing alone in the rain is not very good for your health, right?"An AU in which the new boy Na Jaemin spots another boy standing alone in the rain, and as his mother had taught him, he shared his umbrella with him not knowing that his life would change dramatically.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Winter Rain

Hello!  
This story is based off of a stock image I saw a few years ago of a boy standing alone in the rain... A little odd right? 

Well anyways the updates for this might be all over the place as I am still in school, but I will try to keep it as consistent as possible. 

This story might look very similar to @/ __kimtaelien_ story on Wattpad, but I assure you that account is mine and was just hacked again ;-;

I hope you enjoy reading this! Have a nice day everybody.

UPDATE!!! Now that its the school holiday's I have a lot of free time so i will be continuing to write this AU! I hope you all like it :)


End file.
